


champion

by yuqi (aone)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aone/pseuds/yuqi
Summary: "sire, what are you... what are you doing?"you hold the shortsword by the hilt, edge barely piercing the armor above your heart. such a small weapon, yet so capable of falling men and monsters and gods alike. a bitter thought crosses your mind.you're no man, monster, or god, but you were one of each once."something i should have done, long before i picked up arms at the will of destiny,"and lost everything else but the blood that rests on your hands.





	champion

it’s not much  
a place to stay, food to eat, a job to do  
some friends, maybe—a companion  
but a quiet life is all you asked for

you didn’t want the hole carved into your chest  
that beat with a stolen heart

you weren’t looking to be a hero,  
whose shoulders were weighed down by responsibility  
and not the sword on your back

you didn’t wish for a destiny so grand, so paramount  
that any deviation from success meant utmost destruction

you didn’t ask for the choice  
between selfishness and self-sacrifice

you were plucked out of a hat  
and labeled a warrior to fight for a cause bigger than you  
it’s not fair

it was never meant to be fair

so when you sit at the top of the world that didn’t end,  
you don’t feel a thing when the blade you wielded against wickedness  
sinks into your chest

your body was never yours to begin with

why let them have it?


End file.
